Wireless communication subscribers in the United States expect to be able to conduct cell phone calls whenever and wherever they are. Users expect to enjoy ubiquitous wireless coverage, provided there is not some extenuating circumstance such as being located in a remote rural area, being located in a coverage gap, or a short-term service outage. To satisfy this expectation without having to deploy a fully nation-wide wireless communication network, wireless communication service providers may establish inter-provider wireless roaming agreements. A first subscriber having a wireless communication service subscription with a first service provider may obtain wireless coverage in an area where the first service provider does not own wireless cell sites by receiving wireless coverage from a second service provider, roaming on the wireless network of the second service provider. Such roaming agreements are typically reciprocal, such that a second subscriber having a wireless communication service subscription with the second service provider may obtain wireless coverage in an area where the second service provider does not own wireless cell sites by receiving wireless coverage from the first service provider, roaming on the wireless network of the first service provider. These roaming agreements may be implemented by authentication authorization accounting (AAA) nodes in the wireless networks. The agreements may change from time to time, leading to revisions in the AAA nodes.